My Prince
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Quartz, Platina's daughter, needed a subject for her research and Gray was just the person. The unfortunate thing he was everything she hated in a man, entitled and unintelligent. But there was some thing more to Gray than she first thought and she found herself caught in his eyes over a game of chess.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters except my OCs**

**I've been having a lot of question about Gray and Quartz so I'm writing this oneshot. Gray is the son of Black and White while Quartz is the daughter of Dia and Platina. I dubbed them Royalshipping because... You'll see why. This will be mainly how they met and I don't know if I will have Gray ask Dia for his blessing because I don't know what to do without being redundant with a Father's Blessing.**

* * *

Quartz walked into the B&W Theater with her absol at her side, on her daily visit to her father who was employed as an actor and comedian with his best friend Pearl. Her mother was also an investor of the theater. But even as her parents had a strong tie to this theater and had brought her there often as a child she never made an attachment to the theater as her father had. To her shame she wasn't only visiting for her parents but also for sociological research.

She was a university professor and taught sociology. a subject that had fascinated her since she was young and that fascination led her to over analyzing situations at times. Currently she was studying the effect of power given to children at a young age and what would come of them when they were older. And she could think of only one person that fit that situation: the spoiled prince of the theater, Gray.

She didn't remember much if him, in fact she doubted that she even spoken to him as a child but knew that he was spoiled by his parents. When she was little she saw him ordering the actors but they all adored him so didn't argue, giving him more power. How he had changed from that boy, she did not know.

"Quartz!" She looked up to see her father greet her. She smiled earnestly at him and went into his waiting arms. He then knelt in front of the absol to pet the pokemon. She adored her dad and her mother and missed them since she moved out though she stayed close to her home. "How is my little princess?"

"I am on break and thought to bring you and mother something to eat," She told him as she held out a basket of food to him. "I was thinking of getting a summer job at this theater actually. Is there any position available?"

"Not that I know of," he rubbed his chin. "Is there a problem at work?"

"I would tell if there were," She promised and kissed his cheek to calm him. He was more laid back than her mother but knew he worried for her. "I believe I shall take a walk through the theater after I speak with mother though."

"Your mother is in her office," he told her and she nodded before making her way to the upper levels of the theater where the offices were located. She stopped to speak with her mother before going to find the subject of her research. He wasn't in his office, though she doubted that he was required to do much work since he was the owner's son.

She stopped at the storage room and looked into the room to find a man carrying boxes. He was muttering to his musharna who floated by his head. She thought to question him about Gray so walked into the room as he placed the box in the corner before taking another. She took out a notebook as she asked him, "excuse me, may I speak with you?"

"Fuck!" He jumped and dropped the box onto his feet. His musharna used physic to lift the box as its master rubbed his feet before standing. He turned a questioning look up at her and she hurried to apologize to him. "Is there something you need?"

He stood fully and all but dwarfed her with his height and large frame. His messy chestnut hair matched his brown eyes that stared questioningly into her gold ones. She pushed away her long midnight hair before scrambling through her bag for a pencil. She wasn't able to find it before he snatched the notebook from her hand.

"That's mine," she fought him but he held her at bay by holding her shoulders at arm's length. His frown changed in moments to a grin before he tapped her head with the book, handing it back to her.

"What is this sociology? Is that the science with animal mating?" He asked and she frowned deepened. "I wouldn't like to think that you plan to cross breed me with an elephant. Though I don't know how you know my name and wrote it in this notebook of yours."

"_You're_ Gray?" She asked even as he patted his musharna, Moon, when it landed on his head and he moved to take another box. She tried to ignore her baser desire at the sight of his rippling muscles when he lifted the box.

"At your service," he bowed mockingly at her. "Though I wouldn't like to service whatever animal your sociology planned. But it might be that thesis you put down. Is a thesis a horse? I heard they can't be breed because they come from donkeys."

Gray laughed when Quartz groaned none too subtly. He hid his grin knowing full well what she thought of him, as many others did, and enjoyed acting the part. He knew that she would next explain to him what a thesis was in the simplest terms. He was used to people speaking to him as if he were five. It occurred so often but he wouldn't lie and say he was numbed to it.

"Is there something I can do for you, besides acting as your stud?" Gray asked before she could correct him about the use of the world thesis. "I need to bring these boxes down for tonight's play. Some assistance would help."

He gestured to a vase and already turned away before she could answer. She knew that he was assuming she would obey him like everyone in his life no doubt had. She doubted that she was given much to do beside this anyways. But this was for her research so she had to give some of her power to the spoiled prince. She took the vase and ran to match her steps with his.

"Be careful with that vase," he told her. "That's the vase that brought my parents together so it's important to us. But I rather hear about you. What brings you to my mother's theater?"

"My father is performing tonight," She told them. She wondered how she would sit him down for an interview but resigned to polite conversation. "So what do you do for work?"

_Marketing and HR for his mother, run several restaurants, dabble in investing with the bank_, he listed several things off in his head but said, "I work here but I wish my mother would be easier on me. She should that these boxes are work for the workers."

Quartz bit her tongue. She kept telling herself that she had to speak with him for her research to keep herself from slapping him. Also her parents loved their jobs and didn't want to be the reason they were fired even if they were close to their owners. She followed him onto the stage where he placed the box and pulled out several items to set the scene. She raised a brow when he started setting up a chess set.

"I'm sorry but do you know where the horse goes?" He asked after placing it on a random square. He hid a smile as he watched her frustration increase. She placed the vase on the pedestal beside them before wordlessly setting the chess pieces into place. When she moved away, he gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. He grinned before asking her, "Play a round with me?"

When she hesitated, he went on. "If you I shall answer any Sophie-ology question you have."

"Sociology," she corrected him and found herself moving a pawn. He smiled and moved in kind, purposely moving his pawn three squares. Of course she corrected him and he half listened to her explained the game. If there was one thing he knew, it was chess. He was a gifted child and his father had channeled it through chess.

"What would you do for me if I were to win, _Princess_?" He asked and she frowned. "It wouldn't be fair if you don't wager something."

"What would you ask of me?" She challenged and he smiled to himself despite knowing that she didn't think too much of him.

"I'll decide when I win," he looked at the chess set where he had been absentmindedly been moving the pieces, she had taken most of his pieces and was left with mostly pawns. He thought of several ways he could win and moved his knight as bait. He smiled when she took it and he moved his pawn, "Check."

She looked from the pieces to him and could say a word but he hid his grin behind a confused frown. "It is check, right? You have to move your king now."

She nodded and told herself that anyone could be lucky so moved her king to a safe square, protected by her bishop. He didn't hesitate before making his next move and thought he was grasping at straws, cocky because he was able to correct her. But five moves later she was running from his pawns and his eyes shimmered with an intelligence she didn't see there before.

"I believe this is checkmate," he trapped her king. He watched the play of emotion over her face and smiled. He took the pawn and rolled it between his fingers, "You underestimated the effectiveness of a pawn. What would a sociologist say about this situation? Would she take a structural or conflict approach?"

"You lied to me," she stood suddenly as he set the pieces again. "You made me believe that you were..."

She searched for words and he laughed as he suggested. "Unintelligent, ignorant, dense, foolish, dull-witted, slow, simpleminded, vacuous, vapid, idiotic?"

The man was laughing at her! How dare he? She gave him a glare and asked, "So you've won. What are you going to do? I did lose after all. I'm sure that you wish for me to be your servant."

"You really haven't learned anything?" Gray snorted. "Who do you think I am? A tyrant? I think that's more insulting than when you thought I was a spoiled prince. But I am no spoiled prince, _my lady_. I work very hard to get where I am today. But since I am so interest to you, I'll participate in your research if only to refute your thesis."

Quartz watched the man leave, wondering about the spoiled prince.

* * *

**Because I'm a horrible person…**


End file.
